


The Snake Brothers

by awfulwings



Category: Metal Gear, The Sisters Brothers - Patrick deWitt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, Mercenaries, Sibling Rivalry, Western, more tags and characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulwings/pseuds/awfulwings
Summary: (A very self-indulgent Metal Gear/The Sisters Brothers AU...) The infamous mercenaries David and Eli, or better known as the Snake Brothers, are sent to California to kill Adamska, also known as Ocelot, by their enigmatic employer the Commodore. Their colleague and former mentor, Kazuhira Miller, was sent to retrieve intel on the target many days ago, but has not been heard from since, so their secondary objective is to find his whereabouts, or if he's even alive. But things take a drastic turn when all of their plans turn to shambles, and the brothers are met with multiple unfortunate events along the way to California that meddle with their understanding of their mission.TL;DR its Metal Gear Solid but they're all yeehaw men





	The Snake Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let's make this short and sweet: This is my very first work, so I'm still figuring out everything on this site. This will be a collection of short stories (in chronological order of the story). And obviously, this is an AU so I had to bend a few things from the general plot of The Sisters Brothers to make this work but apart from that, enjoy. 
> 
> (Also, this chapter is told from David's perspective.)

The hot, bright sun beat down on my face, and I began to wonder why I hadn’t replaced my old brimmed hat yet, as my previous one had been lost at some point during our last mission. I also started to consider just how long Eli had been inside, receiving our next mission with The Commodore. 

A part of me wished that he would just be done with it so that we could leave straight away, but another part of me wanted to be in that dreaded room too, instead of burning under the sun outside. It was then that he stepped outside, followed by the harsh creaking of the old, battered wooden porch underneath his feet. 

“David!” Eli chanted from across the dusty road, taking off his hat and holding it above his head. That was my queue to get up, I supposed. I took my time getting up from my seat on the teetering wooden bench and slowly walked over to him, almost as if it were payback for how long he had made me wait for him to be done with the briefing.

“How is The Commodore?” I asked. Neither of us had ever met the man in person, strangely enough. Even after nearly eight years of hunting down his foes and doing his dirty work, every mission briefing and payment was received through one of his associates. We did not question this. 

“His friend says he is well. This next task is quite important, though. He made it quite clear to me that The Commodore has fairly higher expectations for us this time around.” Eli said, adjusting his hat back on his head, and tilting it in a way that the sun could not reach his eyes. “We are to ride to California, and find a thief that has stolen a possession of The Commodore’s.”  
“I thought Miller was assigned this task days ago.” I said, as we began to walk down the road together.

“He was supposed to gain intel on the target, but he hasn’t been heard from since. The Commodore suspects he might’ve been caught, or even killed. Who knows.” As we continued to walk, many worrying thoughts swirled in my head. He might be dead. 

By the time we reached our destination, the sun had taken refuge behind a cluster of clouds, relieving me of the burning sensation on my face. 

“The Commodore has generously gifted us new horses for this task.” Eli stated. My stomach dropped as I remembered that our previous horses, Rex and Ray, had died in a collapsed, burning barn on our last mission. 

He took a small rusted key out of his shirt pocket and clicked it into the lock on the door of the stable. The door swung open with a loud screech of old metal and wood. The inside of the tiny shed was dark and smelled of dust, straw and of course, animals. Although the only source of light was a singular window at the back of the stable and the clouded daylight seeping in through the entrance, I could make out the figures of two horses. 

Upon stepping inside, the stable keeper approached us and explained to us that the horses were ours to have during the task, as Eli had said earlier. The first horse was tall and lean, with an especially adventurous glint in it’s eyes, while the other was the opposite: rather short, with a look of stubbornness on it’s face. 

“So, what do you think? They’ll be our new Rex and Ray.” Eli said, as he approached the taller of the two horses. 

I sighed as I made my way over to the shorter horse. I was almost afraid it was going to turn around and kick me in the face by the way it shuddered when I reached my hand out in front of it’s eyes, but instead the horse stayed in place and allowed me to set my hand on the side of the it’s face. 

“Come on, Eli. Quit joking around. We both know that our old horses would be much more capable of this journey.” I said with a false sense of enthusiasm. “And I definitely don’t agree with giving them the same names.” 

I knew we had no other choice, but found myself somehow entertained by my own complaints. I then quickly checked the saddle for any faults and then hoisted myself up onto the horse’s back. I looked over my shoulder at him as he followed suit. 

“We should quickly pack up our belongings and then head out of town so we can at least make some progress towards the next town before it gets too dark.” Eli said, adjusting his hat once again. I nodded, certain that today would be a very long day of riding, under the hot, bright sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating with new chapters as often as I can. I also highly recommend the Sisters Brothers soundtrack if you need some fitting music to read along to.


End file.
